Destiny Cable Channel Line-Up
Destiny Cable Channel Line-up (Analog or Digital) composed of over 100 channels ranging from General Entertainment, Movies, Music, Kids, Sports, Religious and some international channels. __TOC__ Cinema One On September 15 2013, Cinema One was added to the analog and digital lineups. Cinema One is a movie channel showing Pinoy-commissioned films. It is owned and operated by Creative Programs, Inc. a subsidiary of ABS-CBN Corporation. Creative Programs, Inc. own a number of other cable channels which are also available on Destiny Cable: *ANC (digital only) *Balls (analog & digital) *DZMM TeleRadyo (analog & digital) *Hero TV (digital only) *Knowledge Channel (digital only) *Myx (digital only) On analog Cinema One was added on channel 37. It required 3 channels to move locations. #Screen RED moved from channel 37 to channel 45 #Crime & Investigation Network (commonly referred to as ci) moved from channel 45 to channel 63 #CTi moved from channel 63 to channel 70 Destiny Cable digital uses the same channel order as SkyCable. As Cinema One is already available on SkyCable on channel 56, Cinema One was added to Destiny Cable on channel 56 on its digital service. O Shopping On October 14 2013, O Shopping was added to the analog and digital lineups on channel 11. O Shopping is a joint venture between ABS-CBN Corporation and CJ O Shopping Corporation Ltd. Digital Destiny Cable digital Basic Plan includes 4 additional channels not available on Destiny Cable analog : #Knowledge Channel (Documentary) #MYX (Music) #ANC (News) #Hero TV (Kids) Channel Lineup Upcoming channel (Effective 14/2/2014) *22/8 Flip TV (Analog/Digital) *24 ANC *8/9 Jeepney TV (Analog/Digital) *88/79 Telenovela Channel (Analog/Digital) *47/71 MTV Pinoy (Analog/Digital) *48 MYX (Analog) *13 Shop TV (Analog/Digital) *44/46 Animax Asia (Analog/Digital) *54/65 Lifetime (Analog/Digital) *93 Discovery Kids (Analog) *5/103 Nick Jr. (Analog/Digital) *92 Rai Italia (Analog) *124/102 HBO Family (Analog/Digital) *101/241 NBC USA (Analog/Digital) *103/104 JimJam (Analog/Digital) *104 Lifestyle Network (Analog) *53/121 KidsCo (Analog/Digital) *106/156 FX (Analog/Digital) *107 Forsoma TV (Analog) *108 Zee TV (Analog) *109 Zee Cinema (Analog) *110/239 Daystar (Analog/Digital) *111 Channel V India (Analog) *112/240 Channel Nine Australia (Analog/Digital) *113 Star Plus (Analog) *114 Life OK (Analog) *115 Star Gold (Analog) *116 CBeebies (Analog) *33 Toonami (Analog) *34 Hero TV (Analog) *31/20 Food Network Asia (Analog/Digital) *32 KIX (Analog) *99 Thrill (Analog) *74/75 KBS World (Analog/Digital) *70 Knowledge Channel (Analog) *81/48 Star World (Analog/Digital) *46/33 Basketball TV (Analog/Digital) Arrangement Channels Effective 14/2/2014(Analog Only) *GNN 8 to 2 *EZ Shop 13 to 4 *Bio 44 to 70 *Animal Planet 54 to 76 *Baker Channel 5 to 7 *CTi News 70 to 71 *Living Asia Channel 88 to 94 *BabyTV 48 to 105 *Al Jazeera 22 to 117 *TLC 53 to 118 *Disney Channel 50 to 49 *Disney Junior 49 to 50 *CNBC 24 to 119 *GPC 79 to 100 *Channel V 46 to 102 *Fox Sports 31 to 120 *Star Sports 32 to 121 *EWTN 99 to 122 Call Destiny Cable 418-0000 Left The Add-ons *ANC *Jeepney TV *Lifestyle Network Category:Cable channel lineups